The Right Side of Evil
by IphisAndIanthe
Summary: When Alice and Bella meet it is clear to both girls that neither of them is human. The only problem is that the supernaturals are on different sides of a serious fight. Will the girl's love be enough to prevent a war? Bellice.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so I super nervous. I don't really mind negative reviews as long as it helps improve my writing. This is a relatively short chapter, I don't plan on making them this short. Oh, this chapter is told in Alice's POV but I think I am going to write the rest in Bella's. I'm going to try and make Alice as in charater as I can but definitley going to alter Bella's personality. Well, read and review. Thanks and until ****next time Lovlies.**

Alice POV

I smelt the girl before I saw her across the colorful, vast meadow. She almost had the scent of a human. Almost. If anything the scent was more sweet, more intoxicating. I found myself being pulled to her; I don't think anything could have stopped me. She was singing in a language I couldn't quite pinpoint. The girl must have been completely oblivious to me, because she continued to sing. Her voice rang out through the field, flowing through the foreign song with ease. I listened for what felt like hours pass until finally the beautiful melody had ceased.

"What are you?" The girl's voice was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. It didn't even compare to a vampire's sickly sweet voice. I couldn't help but stare at her unmoving figure; it felt like my mouth had glued itself shut.

The girl must have been patient for she didn't move or speak until I was able to mutter an unintelligible, "I don't know what you mean." It came out way more defensive than I had intended. The girl giggled and I couldn't help but pout. She turned to face me and I couldn't help but gasp at what I saw. Her eyes were a brilliant color of silver. She looked down, hiding her face in her hair.

"I know that you're not human," she told me, "but unfortunately I am not a very good listener, so I know not of what you are." She looked at me again, cocking her head. She was very thin, and pale, so pale that I could have mistaken her for one of my own, had she not a beating heart. Her lips were blood red, making a beautiful contrast between her that of her skin. She looked at me, brows furrowing. Her dark long hair again fell, blocking her face from my view. As we broke eye contact I let my eyes trail down, examining her attire. She was in a short dress that hung down to her knees; a tangled mess of necklaces covered most of it, making it impossible to see if the design on it. It had several rips in it and the color was a dull gray, the dress originally was probably white. My eyes moved down to the girl's feet and to my surprise she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Where are your shoes?" I mentally slapped myself. Out of all the questions to ask I was interrogating her about shoes. It seemed to catch her as off guard as it did me.

"Um… What?" She looked at me amusement clearly etched on her face. I looked down and I knew that if I possessed the ability to blush my face would be deep scarlet.

"You're not human either." I said quickly, trying to cover for my useless question. She shook her head and smirked at me.

"These questions aren't really helping either one of us," she answered. She was right. I needed to take her to Carlisle. He would know what she was and could determine if she was a threat. This was Cullen territory after all.

"I need to take you to my family. This is our land and if you want to stay we need to determine if you are a threat." I straightened my back and willed confidence into my voice. She laughed. I huffed and took a step towards her.

"And if I'm not willing?" she practically teased. I couldn't help the growl that rumbled in my chest. Her eyes widened and she took a hasty step back. This action seemed to throw her off balance and she fell backwards. I watched her fall back and she hit the ground with a thud. She shook her head and sighed, grumbling in that weird language I heard her sing in.

"What language is that?" It was seriously the weirdest dialect I had ever heard. She ignored me and stayed there on the ground playing with the hem on her dress. This girl was the most peculiar thing I had ever laid eyes on. God, she was beautiful, though. She gave Rosalie a run for her money. The thought of Rosalie meeting the silver eyed girl made me giggled and in turn earned me a stern but confused look from the clumsy girl.

"Sorry," I muttered, "Are you coming with me or what?" She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I really don't see why I should. It isn't any of your or your family's business what I do. I haven't even done anything wrong and I think—" The girl gasped as I flung her over my shoulder and started running. I was taking her to Carlisle whether she wanted to go or not.

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the slow update! ****_Cole, stop reading this. _**

Chapter 2

Alice POV

I barely ran a mile when I felt an explosion throw me into a nearby tree. I flailed but felt the fire extinguish. My back and arms burned terribly where the fire scorched me and I couldn't help but huff in annoyance. Seriously? This was Armani! A whimper stopped me from further examining my poor damaged clothes. I peered down beneath me from my perch and saw the girl fall to her knees, hands clutching her long, tangled hair. I whipped my head around looking for any sign of what caused the explosion, though I had a pretty good idea _who_ did. After seeing nothing but a few birds briskly fly away, cawing madly, I jumped down, my spring full of elegance. Landing swiftly in front of her, I leaned down until her nose was about an inch from my own.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly. Even though my cold, scorched flesh still ached something inside of me was telling me that she was the first priority. Her eyelids were pushed tightly shut and she was slowly rocking back and forth. She was chanting in that strange lingo again, softly murmuring silky words in her native tongue. I sighed; I don't think anyone has ever made me this frustrated. Flopping down to the ground, I pulled the girl closer, letting her support her weight against me. I combed my fingers through her hair, attempting to calm her. Seeing her upset like this upset me, which only angered me further. Instead of focusing on how infuriated this girl made me feel I concentrated on the girl's hair, carefully untangling every silky strand. She had the prettiest hair. My mind immediately went to all the possible hairstyles I could do with all of the beautiful dark brown locks. She of course would look stunning in all of them. I mentally slapped myself for the second time today. Now was definitely not the time to focus on things of such little importance. Once every ringlet was in its correct place and every tangle was out I focused my attention on the girls face. To my relief, it was no longer contorted into a look of such pain. The look on the girl's face, even though her eyes were still shut, suggested that she was lost in deep thought. I knew that I needed to speak to the girl, she was probably furious at me for acting so impulsively. Suddenly glad that vampires' lacked the ability to blush, I looked away. Carlisle and Esme were not going to be pleased that I just… was hijacked an appropriate word for under these circumstances? That word seemed to fit the situation well. Thoughts of my parents brought my mind to my siblings. Emmett was going to tease me for a century. I shook my head rapidly. I was getting more sidetracked then usual. What was it about this weird girl that made me so much more scatterbrained? Okay, new plan, I needed her to come willingly. She just proved that she could easily overpower me. I looked over at her again, she didn't move at all. I probably would have thought her to be dead if I was a mortal and couldn't see her chest move slightly up and down at her small intakes of breath or the dull thud of a heartbeat.

I wasn't really sure on how to wake the girl from the strange trance that she was in. When trying to get her attention verbally failed I ditched that idea and settled for shaking. Her eyelids began to flutter and I released her from my grip, letting her fall back, her body making a soft thump against the abundant grass. She pushed herself back into the sitting position, her body practically radiating how irritated she was. I laughed and stood.

"Was that necessary?" Her voice startled me; it was so hoarse, like she just awoken from a two-month nap. I grumbled. Even hoarse she sounded like angel. I narrowed my eyes. Her head snapped up, her expression startled. She looked me up and down, her head slightly shaking.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much." She started softly, before realization crossed her face. "But you didn't really give me a choice. What were you, raised by wolves?" The girl snapped, crossing her arms. I sighed. She was right and again my mind flashed to Carlisle and Esme's disappointed faces. Pursing my lips, I watched her fiddle with one of her many necklaces. My eyes then darted up to meet her own. The silver was so strange seeing. It was almost unsettling. She made my honey colored eyes look normal.

"I'm sorry," I started. "I'm normally not this rude." She shook her head and looked up at me dropping necklace back to her chest. I watched her expression grow thoughtful and then hard as she furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lip. I took this as a sign to continue, "But we really do need to talk." I watched her glance at me and smirk. I inhaled deeply. What was it about this girl that frustrated me so much? It was like she was purposely aggravating me.

"You really think that I would tell you anything?" The girl's face was smug, almost as if she was challenging me. "Even if you didn't just assault me," she continued, her hand motions exaggerated, "I wouldn't go with you. Didn't you're parents ever teach you not to go with strangers?"

"I don't remember," I pouted, plopping down onto the forest floor.

"You don't remember," she stated, as if I was lying.

"Not that it's any of you business, but I don't remember anything from my human life so it doesn't matter if they told me not to talk to strangers because I wouldn't have remembered it anyways," I told her curtly.

"If you were human before than what are you now?" the girl asked, curiosity etched across her face.

I looked at her, stuck out my tongue and then crossed my eyes. It might have been juvenile, but then again maturity wasn't really my thing. She giggled and I couldn't help but throw my hands up and let out an uncouth _humph_.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I retorted. I really didn't see why I should tell her when she was so stubborn about telling me what she was. "Look, I really don't want to but if you want to stay here you are going to have to see Carlisle. This is our land so it's our rules. As curious as I am as to what you are it's your decision, not mine." The girl looked at me incredulously, disbelief splayed across her features.

"I can't leave! And even if I could leave I wouldn't'! " She protested. This girl was seriously getting on my last nerve.

"I could always _help you._" I said between clenched teeth.

"I'm telling you, I. Can't. Leave. Forks! I literally _can't _leave!" I could practically see the fury that danced and sparkled in her eyes. She was breathing heavily and I could tell she was trying hard to control whatever the hell she used to blast me off the ground.

"Don't you dare," I commanded, my body still ached from the first explosion. She seemed to lose me as her eyes lost focus. I flicked her forehead.

"Hey!" She complained, whining more than yelling. I couldn't help but giggle. She in turn smiled and sighed. "Fine, I will go with you but on two conditions. First off, we are going to walk there, at human speed. Secondly, you have to wear this." She fumbled with the tangled mess off necklaces, cursing quietly. "Ah ha!" she exclaimed, proudly holding a purple pendant out to me. I stared. "It's an amulet," she muttered awkwardly. "When you put it on you won't be able to hurt me. Attempt to hurt me and then I will be able to bend your will power and you will have to do as I say."

"An amulet?" I started. She really expected me to believe this purple crystal junk would protect her. I smirked. "It's a deal, although I'm not going to put it on until we near my home," I told her, hastily pushing her hand away from me. She grumbled and pulled it back onto her head. Crossing my arms I watch her glare at me.

"Well?" she asked, voice heavy with sass. Rolling my eyes I started off in the direction of the Cullen residence. She jogged up next to me and soon we were walking shoulder to shoulder in silence. After about fifteen minutes curiosity got the better of me.

"What do you mean by you can't leave?" I hadn't been able to ask her about it earlier. I was more focused on the girl's abilities harming me.

"I," she started, "I can't tell you that. I doubt you would understand anyways."

"Fair enough," I replied. She could explain it later when we were with the whole family. I really didn't know anything about this girl. I stopped walking and turned to meet the eyes of the strange being across from me. Smiling up at her I offered my hand to her. "Hello, my name is Alice." She shyly smiled back at me, and took my hand in her own.

"Hello Alice, my name is Bella."

**Don't worry, Bella and Alice will get fluffy soon! It has to do with magic and spells and junk. Mating with somebody that has charms swirling around them effects them and irritates them, blah blah blah, you'll see soon! :D Thanks for all the reviews! Love you all. 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading. ^-^**

Chapter 3

Alice POV

We had been walking for about 30 minutes before I felt myself being pulled into a vision. Something was definitely different about this vision. Firstly, I had never been wrenched into a vision so aggressively. Looking down upon the scene was even stranger. Instead of me observing from what usually appeared to be a sort of out of body experience, I was standing there, my body completely in the vision. It was when I heard voices that I stepped forward, out of the dark. I gawked. I was at home in my room. Sitting on my bed was Bella and I, deep in conversation. Our mouths moved but it felt like a veil of water was placed between us. The picture was slightly blurred and out voices to muffled to make anything out. We looked awfully… comfortable? I was sitting on my bed, Indian style, running a brush through Bella's hair. She was partially lying down, her body propped up by her elbows. We spent the entire time whispering into each other's ears, probably to avoid the prying ears of my family, and giggling often. I stood there for a while, baffled at what I was seeing or maybe how I was seeing it. I heard somebody call out a name, but again it was muffled. I watched myself kiss Bella on the forehead before exiting the room. I couldn't breathe. What just happened? Why did that just happen? I closed my eyes as I felt the tugging sensation again and let my body relax.

When I opened my eyes a worried set met my own. I squinted my eyes at her. "How long was I out?" I queried, not trying to bring up bickering. She looked shocked to see me so calm about this, so I shook my head and stood, grasped her hand and headed in the direction of my home. I looked at my surroundings. It was dark outside. I shook my head again. I had never had a vision that lasted so long. It was almost like I had passed out and dreamt. "How long was I out?" I asked her again. I know it was abnormal to see someone just blank out on them for a while but this was ridiculous. I stopped and turned, absorbing any emotion on her face. Her mood seemed to be contemplative; she even seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

"Listen," I ordered, "I know it was in our deal that we walk, but it is going to take all night if we don't travel at my speeds. My family will be looking for me in…" I paused looking for my family, or rather their decision, "10 or so minutes so it's probably in our best interest to travel faster." She pouted, jutting her bottom lip out and creasing her brow. I couldn't hold back a giggle. "Is that a yes?" I asked slowly, not wanting to seem forceful. She huffed, crossing her arms and slightly stomping a foot, earning a smirk from me.

"Fiiiinnnneee," She whined, dragging out each syllable.

"Okay! Hop on!" I grinned. She looked completely stupefied. "Come on. It's really not that bad."

"Alice," she finally started, "You are so tiny! How are you going to even hold on to me?" I giggled and held out my hand.

"Trust me."

Bella reluctantly grabbed my hand and I gently swung her on my back, immediately taking off. It didn't take long for us to reach our destination, maybe 6 minutes at most. I slowly brought her around to my front as if I was cradling a child and sat her down on the ground. She looked like she was about to faint. I plopped myself down on the ground next to her, giving her a chance to breathe. Once she was calmed a considerable amount, she held her hand out to me. I peered down and looked at the gem she held out to me. I think I recognized the mineral. I mean after the first few times of going through high school things kind of stuck.

"Is this fluorite?" I asked her, curious to see if I was correct. It looked like something a Wiccan would own. The crystal hung from a brass spike, which in turn hung from a very long brass chain. She looked at me with a sour expression.

"How am I supposed to know that? I am new to this stuff." I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at her.

"New to what stuff?" I tried to conquer up an innocent face, to which I think I succeeded.

"You know," she replied, "You would get a lot more information if you would just take me to get interrogated." I frowned. Did it really feel that way for her? Stupid Alice. Esme always tells you that you overdo things. Interrogation. This thought made me purse my lips. If this was all it was why did I feel so guilty about it?

"I'm sorry," I blurted, "This is horrible. No," I corrected myself, "I'm horrible." I shook my head. What was wrong with me? I am around 90 years old; I should know better. "I really had no right to take you here I just… Well, I…" I let my voice drift off. What was my deal with this girl? Why was I so intent on taking her with me? Honestly, just looking at her I could tell that she wasn't a threat. She had that mysterious and sort of aloof feel about her but overall she seemed to be too innocent to actually hurt anyone. I just felt this pull towards her, like I needed to have her around me. I frowned at this thought.

"It's okay," she said, her voice quiet. "I know it's probably weird to say, but I don't really mind that much." She smiled up at me again holding out the necklace. "I promise, it doesn't hurt and as long as you or your family doesn't attempt to harm me, nothing will happen," She looked at me, sincerity gleaming in her eyes. I gave a humph before taking the necklace and pulling it down over my head. Deciding it would look suspicious to my family members if I came in wearing such an atrocious thing, I tucked it into my dress so it wouldn't be seen.

"I'm going to warn you now," I told her, speaking in an earnest tone, "my family is very protective, they will probably be angry when they see the state that I am in." I looked down at my pitiful excuse for clothing. My darling beige dress was definitely ruined. The edge of the dress's hem was blackened by the fire that Bella had used, while the rest of it was torn from my flight to the trees. I looked up to see Bella looking me up and down, her head slightly shaking.

"I really didn't mean to…" I shushed her putting one of my dainty fingers to her lips.

"Not a big deal," was all I said, smile on my face. I stood there for a moment, just enjoying the feel of her soft lips against my own skin. I wondered what it would be like to kiss her; her lips were so soft. Mentally scolding myself, I cleared my throat and let my hand drop. "We should go."

"Yeah, of course," she replied and I couldn't help but notice her avoiding my eye contact. Giving a firm nod I took her hand in my own and led her through the woods and to my home.

**Already started the fourth chapter so it shouldn't take too long to update. Thanks for all the reviews! By the way this is how I imagined Bella's purple amulet. _Just delete the spaces. _ www. etsy listing/107329420/amulet-purple-fluorite-crystal-pendulum**


End file.
